project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Keike
Personality Keike tends to be rather endearing in the cute department. He normally tends to be innocent and energetic with a soft-spoken voice, though he can also be a bit bitter towards people he doesn't like but even then he still appears to be rather cute. He is an extremely childish guy that often does things that others would find obnoxious but most of the time they can’t help but get past the cuteness that he offers. When he talks he is a sweet-heart but he is known for having a bit of a cynical side to him that hides underneath all the cute antics. He tends to get annoyed rather quickly especially with people that insult him; he is known for having a rather distinctive glare that despite all his cuteness can actually be rather intimidating. Ryosuke may at times seem to be really happy and friendly but it isn't always the case, he sometimes may or may not be particularly sad he just isn't always that good at showing pain. Keike is also known for being mischievous and pulling innocent pranks that can at times get him in trouble with his superiors. Keike also has an issue with finding something he likes and becoming extremely obsessed with it for an absurd amount of time. Keike is a deeply loyal person and will defend someone’s honor up until his last breath not to mention will do everything in his power to fight for a friend even if he is getting pummeled to death. Keike’s joyful personality can easily be crushed by someone as he is a very sensitive person, it can be easy to totally destroy his spirit and when that happens he may find it hard to trust the person responsible. Often people don’t realize how great a friend he is until it’s too late and his curiosity leads him somewhere else. Keike is also known for being very fickle; he always seems to be changing, not just in appearance but in topic and pranks. One minute he could be totally excited about doing something and then the next minute he could totally be bored with it and off doing another thing. One of his final traits is his overwhelming obsession with Renji Abarai of the 6th Division. Before when he was younger he would spend hours talking with his friends about the man. He has his heart set on becoming a member of the 6th Division and working under Renji. He’s so dedicated that he’s knows all of Renji’s schedules, he even managed to graduate top of his class just to have a higher chance of getting in. Keike is also very gulliable and easily manipulated by people that are far more deceptive. He is known for being overly trusting which can lead him into some dangerious situations. Appearance Keike has messy black hair that’s slightly longer than average. His bangs frame his face in a very cute way and are cut similar to the female hime-cut. His eyes are a deep purple and he has a rather bright pink blush that is often seen on his face. His features are very feminine yet it’s very apparent that he is a male. He stands at about 5”3 being one of the shortest guys in his family and weighs about 100 pounds if not less. He is a very scrawny guy and because of this can often be overpowered by larger stronger opponents in a hand to hand fight. Keike will often mimic the appearance of a black cat but when he isn’t in that form he purposely chooses to keep the black ears and tail as cat’s are one of the things he is extremely obsessed with. For clothing Keike wears a black outfit that’ sort of resembles a trench coat but is much tighter on his frame and is cut off higher up just below his waist and for bottoms he wears black silk tights. He will change out of this outfit to fit into the Shinigami robe but often switches between the two outfits. History